The present invention relates to bracket-type hardware for hanging lamps, plants and bric-a-brac requiring a plumb-line position not located below the point of mechanical attachment to a ceiling or other overhead surface. In the past additional hooks have been attached to ceilings in order to change the plumb-line locations of swagging fixtures, such as handing chandeliers, relative their point of initial permanent attachment. In other instances, existing support hooks have been relocated in order to reposition hanging items to new locations with the result that unsightly holes or other disfigurement appears at the original locations.
Some ceiling material, such as concrete, is not conducive to installing or relocating hooks.